


Do You Believe In Magic...

by insectcondo



Series: Do You Believe In Magic [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Drug Use, Fantasy, Horror, I'll edit the tags and warnings as I update chapters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Magic, Other, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insectcondo/pseuds/insectcondo
Summary: ...In a Young Girl's Heart?Abigail realizes she's related to the Wizard as she starts changing and gaining abilities, and Pelican Town is on an ancient site of dark, evil Magic. Can Abigail use her new powers for good, or will she succumb to the dark forces surrounding the village?
Series: Do You Believe In Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of what I hope will a great epic. This is going to be a dark fantasy/horror because I wanted to approach Stardew Valley in that perspective. I hope you enjoy!

It was the winter after Abigail turned twenty-five, that things started to change for her. As she was walking home one day, she noticed a little apple-shaped spirit scurry and then disappear. She rubbed her eyes and came to the place where she watched the form phase out of existence, but there was nothing there. 

One would have been an isolated incident, but the second one made her aware that these were everywhere. All different colours, green, yellow, blue. When she approached, they made a little squeal then vanished quicker. They were in the trees, walking along the paths, floating on the water. 

When she got home, Abigail locked herself in her room, thankfully the line behind the shop counter was long and her father was preoccupied. She needed to be alone right now. Scanning her small collection of occult-related research titles (mixed in with Dungeon Master guides) she took every book down that might seem to be relevant and put it on the floor below until she had a pile five books high.

The first one was an old volume she found while digging around the mines. The pages were old, and she turned them gingerly, coughing, as a cloud of dust exploded in her face as she opened it, It was about magic in ancient times. The text was fading quite a bit in some areas, and a lot of it was hard to understand, and nothing really was seeming important, so she put that aside. 

She rifled more purposefully through the next four books, pausing to look at photographs and illustrations, and trying to see if anything could relate to what she had been seeing. Raising the dead and reanimated skeletons? No, that couldn't be it. 

She was starting to get frustrated she glanced at the last book with a resigned sigh. "Magic and Farming: A guide" was what it was called, and that just wasn't as exciting as demons and living skeletons, but still, it couldn't hurt to see what it had to say.

As soon as she opened the small paperback volume, she gasped. There was a diagram of the little spirits. They were called Junimos and they've been spotted in Pelican Valley by those with magical properties, and although docile and helpful, they cannot be seen by everyone. 

"Ever wonder why things just happen, in the middle of the night? Giant rocks that would take a whole team to remove, gone in an instant? A building long abandoned fixed up and operative suddenly? These are some examples of what Junimos are known to do. They also can be trained to do household farm chores."

Abigail stared at the pictures of the little blob spirits again, then reread the passage. Her eyes settled on the part about magical properties and the fact that not everyone can see them.

"I knew I was destined to be a main character! This is awesome!" she thought to herself, as she put her books away. "Of course, I'm not really sure how anyone will believe that I see these things, though is the only thing."

That started a train of thought that she couldn't stop. She was already misunderstood, if this was going to isolate her from her best friends, well then, this would be a curse, not a gift, but also, what if telling them ruined everything they had, and they thought she was pulling some weird joke on them. 

She would have to try though. After all, Sam and Sebastian had been her best friends for years, and they've all seen each other bad phases and terrible situations. This couldn't possibly be any different. 

There was a knock at the door and Abigail jumped. "W-who is it?" she nearly squealed.

"It's your mother, I was wondering if you were hungry."

She glanced at the clock, unaware of how late it was, and that she'd missed dinner time.  
She unlocked the door and opened it. Her mother had her arms crossed over her chest and was wearing a slightly uncomfortable, nervous expression. 

"Abigail, there's something I have to talk to you about."  
Does she know?! Abigail thought, the question echoing through the walls of her brain.

"Ummm,about what mom?"   
Much to Abigail's annoyance, Caroline pushed her way into Abiagail's room, and shut the door behind her. Her gaze lingered at Abigail's occult collections in her bedroom as she sat on her daughter's bed with a sigh.

"Mom, what the hell? You can't just come barging in here!!"

"What I say to you next, I don't want you to tell your father, okay, can you keep that a secret?"

That threw Abigail off her game and she just stared at her mom, stunned. Finally she nodded.

"I'm sorry if this comes out of nowhere, sweetie, or seems sudden but-" she trailed off and sighed again.

"What is it, mom?"

"I didn't know for sure, I still don't know for sure, it's just a.... suspicion."

"Mom, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't think you're Pierre's child."

Abigail opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. There was what seemed like an hour of silence, where it felt like Abby couldn't make a sound even if she wanted to like her throat had closed up.

"WHAT?!" she managed to get out.

"Okay, let me explain-" her mom started, sheepishly. "There is a Wizard who lives in this village. Before your father -err - Pierre and I got married, I was going out with this Wizard. He was a dangerous fellow, and I broke it off because I wanted to settle down and I didn't want to stay too long with someone who could turn me into a toad at a whim." she giggled nervously.

"Wait, oh my god, are you telling me that I have... magic in my veins?"

"Oh Abigail, I'm sure it might have been fanciful thinking on my part, but you... are a lot like him, almost uncannily. There's still no evidence, but, you share no traits with Pierre, so I suppose it could be safe to assume tha-"

"No, mom you don't understand, because you had the weirdest timing with this, because today I found out I could see... uh, what were they called.. Junimos!"  
Her mom gasped and paled considerably.

"I guess it is true then..."

"Yeah, it means I'm some chosen one that can see apple sprites, I don't see what's so bad about that. Besides, I feel like you always knew I was part magic."

"Y-yes, I su-suppose I did. Still. Please, don't tell Pierre about this."

"Don't worry, that would definitely be an awkward family bonding moment. You should tell him sometime, though. I do think you owe that to him."

Caroline sighed. "Yes, you're right."


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drug use, suicide mention, and blood. 
> 
> ... things go on as they usually do, but is that true?

It was Friday night and the tavern was bustling as usual, since it was the only form of entertainment in the sleepy town, as a result, most residents were not above consuming copious amounts of alcohol, even when it wasn't Friday. 

Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian had their usual corner, near the pool table and the arcades. Abigail had her boots up on the leather couch and booted up her laptop. She ran a blog for role-playing tabletop games, and how to be a good dungeon master. She actually had been meaning to make a review for her newest dice set she ordered online.   
They had taken turns using the various arcade games and keeping score of who lost, the loser always had to pay the tab, and Abigail, of course, was the one who ended up having to pay for the group's meals. SOMETIMES, Sam would lose a few rounds, but Sebastian was absolutely unstoppable, it probably had something to do with him being a programmer. 

She waited as her laptop turned on, and reached over to plug her charger into the outlet, and watched the two play pool. Sam walked over the Joja Cola vending machine, bought two, and chugged them both, crushing the cans and letting them fall to the floor. 

Abigail rolled her eyes. "What, you're not going to throw those away?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Sam replied then sighed "OK, fine, jeez if looks could kill, I'd be dead."

Sebesation cackled behind him and Sam shot him a glare.

"Sometimes you're just too nice to be a rebel," Sebastian chuckled. Sam shot him the finger. "Okay, nevermind, you're just an asshole."

By the time Sam returned from throwing out his trash, the Joja Colas had hit and he was practically buzzing with caffeine. He picked up his pool cue and holding it like a sword was about to playfully swing towards Sebastian's head.

"Touch me with that and I WILL kill you," Seb branded his own cue, which was the longer one. "Besides, I have the advantage, I believe? Anyway, do you want to do solids or stripes?"

"Uhh... I'll do stripes"   
Sebastian set up the game and aimed his cue toward his target, a solid orange 5. He approached the table at different angles, measuring how best to take his shot, and then got it perfectly nestled into one of his netted pockets. 

Sam missed his ball, ended up overshooting it, and pushed a solid into Sebsation's grasp.   
The game went on, until Sam accidentally won, by overshooting all his balls, and by the time it was down to the single 8 ball, it was already near one of the netted pockets.   
It went in and Sebsatisian had a look of stunned disbelief. Even Abigail looked up from her laptop and were all staring were the final ball went in. Sam felt giddy. He wasn't sure how it happened, he wasn't even really clear on the rules of pool, but somehow he beat Sebastian. 

Abigail, sensing they were getting ready to leave, was reaching down to unplug her charger when the power went out. It flickered on and off several times before the generator kicked on. 

Suddenly, the Tavern was almost silent, everyone seemed to be holding their breath to see if the power would turn off again. Everyone who was dancing stood there as the Jukebox clicked off. 

Then one voice filled the wooden walls and that was a voice everyone knew based on the hostility of the lady. Pam, who was extremely drunk started to yell obscenities at Gus, which soon turned into throwing abuse to everyone who was nearby. 

Gus shuffled uncomfortably to the kitchen to make sure none of the food had gone bad, and to leave the scene.   
Everyone else started piling out of the Tavern as well. 

"That was... fucked up," Sebastian whispered to Sam. "I wonder what happened?"

"It was because I won, I'm sorry." which provoked Sebastian to shove him with his shoulder, but since Sebastian was so much smaller than Sam, he was never successful to actually move him.

"HEY ABBY, YOU COMING?" Sam shouted. He was shivering and zipped his coat. he could also be shivering due to caffeine overload, but he was also cold.

"Uh, yeah one sec." She gathered her laptop into her skull patterned messenger bag and noticed that her charging cord had completely fried. Must have been a faulty outlet. Still, that's a bummer. She'd have to check and see if Joja had one that matched her laptop model.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked Sebastian who was just wearing his hoodie. 

"That implies I have nerve endings," he rolled the sleeves up, and his super pale skin didn't even have goosebumps. 

"Or you're just masochistic"

"Fuck off. I mean you're not wrong, but still, fuck off."

They decided to go to Sebastian's house since it was only a little after seven pm. 

"I dare you to go swimming," Sam pointed to the river bubbling up near the mountains. "Since you don't feel cold I doubt that would bother you."

"It's wet."

"So are you"

Sebastian threw a punch but Sam sidestepped and then threw a snowball at Sebastian's back. 

"Yeah, see, you're all wet." Then Sam stopped and looked around. "Hey, wait, where'd Abigail go?"

Sebastian, turned around and now as looking all around him. His hair still dripping with snow. "Did she come with us? I think so."   
At that moment Abigail, who had climbed the nearest tree threw herself down on top of Sam and Sebastian, knocking the wind out of Sebastian. 

"JESUS FUCK, ABIGAIL, WHAT THE FUCK," he said between gasps. 

Then they all laughed.   
That night they all spent the night in Sebastian's room, as Friday sleepovers were a routine.   
The first thing Sam did was take a hot shower, whining about how he couldn't feel any part of him. Sam, unlike Abigail and Sebastian, actually hated the cold, and preferred the heat.

When he left the room to shower, and Sebastian was setting up the blow-up mattresses, and the extra blankets and pillows, Abigail knew this would probably be a good time to say something.

"Sebby, I have to tell you something."  
He looked up from preparing Sam's mattress with an extra comforter, to Abigail's worried face. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't laugh at me, promise you won't laugh."  
He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Okay...."

"Look, there's no easy way to say this. My mom told me today that like... My dad is not actually my dad, right so like, this Wizard guy is? So, then I have magic abilities or something." Before he could say anything she thrust Magic and Farming: A Guide with the page open to the Junimos diagram. "I see these like since today. I never have before today and look, not seeable by everyone only people with magical properties."

"That's cool, actually," was all Sebastian said. She felt relief spread through her.

"I also uh think I might have had something to do with the blackout at Gus'. I don't know I could be wrong, but like, it was weird when I unplugged my charger, even when I just touched the rubber part, it just exploded. That usually doesn't happen to technology, you of all people would know that." She handed him her destroyed charger.

Sebastian turned on his lamp and examined very carefully as if it might blow up in his face. 

"I wouldn't rule out a faulty outlet, but I'm not an electrician, and honestly only really understand software, versus how to wire a building. I could get my mom to look at it though."

Abigail was just relieved that Sebby didn't laugh at her.   
"Yeah, like I don't really want you to go through trouble, if she's busy, it's no big deal, I was just going to buy a new one anyway."  
Seb shrugged.

Sam walked back into the bedroom wearing a pair of Sebastian's pajamas. His blond hair fell over his eyes as he toweled it dry. When Sam the product was out of Sam's hair it was apparent how very long it was. 

"Feel any warmer?" Abigail asked

"Hell yeah, also, since I can't lie for shit I heard what you were talking about and I also gotta say that like, yeah, I think it's cool too."

"Wait, neither of you thinks I'm off my rocker or anything?"

"I mean, Abigail," Sebastian looked seriously at her "you are just batshit insane, and that's why we're your friends."

"That's rich, Sebby, considering you're the one who shits bats," Sam laughed.  
"Actually, what the fuck, Sam."

"No, but seriously, I think neither of us can judge you since we all are different," Sam said when he finally gained composure. 

"Oh, yeah, agreed," Sebesation said. "Oh, I was going to smoke, anyone want some, I got some good stuff."

"Oh hell yeah, dude," Sam responded, "I'm up for it"

"Is water wet" Abigail also responded. "Just as long as you don't use flavoured paper."

"Okay, cool. But, also, what do you take me for? Sam?" Sebastian joked.

"Wait, there's flavoured papers? Like that's a thing?" Sam asked incredulously

"See."

"Okay, but they're so gross, you're not missing up," Abigail shot a glare at Sebastian who laughed.

Sebastian rolled a joint and licked it to seal it. Then took out his neon blue lighter and lit it. He took the first hit. He exhaled without coughing, and started giggling as Abigail took the joint. 

"Okay my turn," she coughed a little bit. Then passed it to Sam who was notorious for smoking incorrectly, coughed up a storm.   
They continued to just smoke in silence for a bit, the silence broken by Sam giggling and laughing which turned into coughing fits, making everyone else laugh.

"Why are we still here?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "What...? I thought you wanted a sleepover?"

Abagail made a vague gesture. "No. I mean like. Here. Pelican Town. Living with our parents."

"Ohhhhhh," Sebastian sighed. "Good point."

"Why don't we see about getting an apartment in Zuzu City or somewhere. I mean, your dad's been back, Sam, so there's not much tying you here, anyway."

"Yeah, that's true. Fuck, guys, my house has become so toxic lately it's just," Sam shoved his head into his pillow and let out a muffled scream.

"That bad, huh? I hate living here, too. It's like I don't fucking exist. Maru this and Maru that. She's a sweet kid, and smart, but my accomplishments are swept under the rug, and it's honestly so unfair," Sebastian wrapped his arms around his knees. 

"I also feel awkward living with my parents," Abigail chimed in. "Especially learning out that like, my mom had a fling with someone else and my dad doesn't know. LIKE HOW AM I SERIOUSLY SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH THAT? I'm going to be placed in the middle of arguments and the reason they get divorced and stuff, I don't know."

"I don't think we can all fit on my cycle, though," Sebastian said, deep in thought.

"Oh, I have a car. Sort of," Sam said excitedly. "Well, it's an old pickup truck that used to be my dad's but I kind of took it. He drives something else now."

Sebastian smiled and laid back into his pillow, looking completely relaxed, "We could do this. For real. Put this shitty town behind us. I have a bit of savings since I don't make bad money from my job."

Sebastian then propped himself on his elbow and looked over at his friends. In the dull lamplight, they could see tears shining in his eyes, and he quickly swiped at them. 

"I'm very glad I have friends like you guys. I've attempted suicide before. I'm not sure if you're aware. I live a dark life, but it was a... particularly dark time. I never talked about it. I just felt so... empty, so lost, as nothing could ever make a difference in the void. I'm not even sure if my mom really knows what happened," Sebastian broke down and sobbed, attempting to hide his face in his knees. "I didn't want to burden anyone with my pain, with my feelings. When I tell my mom anything, I feel like... she pities me. Like she just doesn't know what to do with me." Abigail and Sam both sat next to Sebastian on his bed. "It's different with you guys though, and I mean it when I say that there is no amount of weird or even mentally unstable that could make me think twice about our friendship."

Sebastian laid his head on Abigail's shoulder and she petted his hair as his sobs turned to sniffles which then turned to undignified hiccups. On his other side, Sam had his arm around Sensation, rubbing his back. 

"I agree," Sam said quietly, also beginning to tear up. "I uh. never tried but I did think about killing myself before, too. I've always felt like I had the world on my shoulder, and it always fucking sucked. My father was not really present throughout my life, and my rage really did prevent me from making friends."

"You did threaten to beat me up when we first met," Sebastian gave a half-hearted chuckle, "I mean it was third grade." 

"Oh yeah and then I actually won the fight when you challenged me," Abigail said proudly. 

"YOU BIT ME," Sam exclaimed. "LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT'S CHEATING."

"Okay both of you," Sebastian pulled himself up, sitting straight. "No but seriously, at this point in time, I think we're kind of just in it for life, as I had to prove by crying like I'm a baby."

"No," Abigail said, "It's okay to cry, plus that means you trust us enough to share those vulnerable emotions."

"Okay, thank you... that means a lot."

He got up off the bed and turned on the overhead light. He rifled through a few drawers in one of his desks.

"Anyways, I have an idea. It might be crazy or just bad in general, but I... I don't know."

"What's up," Sam asked uneasily, jumping off the bed to look behind Sebastian's shoulder. "Hey, wait, dude, why do you have that knife?"

Sebastian undid the clasp and pulled the blade out of the sheath. Abby came over to see what was going on too. 

"Look, I don't know, but maybe we could have some way of solidifying our bond. That way in case.... just in case, we would have something that could act as something to fuse us closer together."

Sam looked queasy at the knife. His face was almost chalk white. "Is this... going to work?"

"I think so, yeah," Abigail answered. "Blood is a very powerful force in itself. That way some other powerful force can't like... rip us apart."

"This is fucked up," Sam whispered, "But okay. Can you do me though, I'm not stabbing myself - I'll throw up." Sam was shaking profusely.

"Close your eyes," Sebastian whispered. Sam hesitated but obeyed. "I'm going to cut the palm of your hand, I have some alcohol swaps and bandages, so don't worry about infection. As for pain, it shouldn't be that bad."

"Okay," Sam's voice cracked. 

"Okay, Sam, relax. Take deep breaths. Focus on them. Do not open your eyes until I say."

"Okay."

Then Sebastian took Sam's hand and Sam yelped.

"YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!"

"Sorry!"

He blew on his hands to warm them up a little bit before taking Sam's hand again and placed it palm up on the table. There was the feel of cold metal and a sharp sting and then a cold and wet feeling which immediately stung more. Sam hissed and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Then Sebastian carefully wrapped Sam's hand in a gauze bandage. 

Sebastian and Abigail both did themself with almost a clinical detachment, except Abigail did yelp a little bit. 

"What? When you have to take needles every week, you become very proficient," Sebastian flushed as he noticed Sam watching them with a look of shock still on his face.

"God, I never learned how to do it myself because I don't think I could stand it," Sam made a face then subconsciously rubbed a hand over his thigh.

"I actually don't do my own," Sebastian looked embarrassed. "My uh sister helps out sometime. I actually confidentially kept doing it wrong and I think I could have died or something but it hurt very badly and I couldn't figure out why, but... uh yeah."

"I do my own shots," Abigail said smugly. "I could always do yours too if you want me to, Seb," she offered.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe that might be good if I have trouble the next time. I'm trying to get myself, though," Sebastian's ears (mostly hidden by hair) had turned red and were burning.

Abigail had both of her hands bandaged. She took out some candles and lit them around the table, the shadows dancing eerily in the shadow light. They have scented candles, and Seb also hoped they got rid of the strong skunky smell that permeated his room and would make his mom even more suspicious. 

They all took a seat around the table, Sam's heart was racing and the extra adrenaline from this evening mixed with the still activated caffeine and he sat there jittering, expecting a ghost to come out of the walls for something to catch on fire. He jumped with Abigail put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Sam, it's fine," she reassured him, and he figured it was. 

Reaching over the flames, Abigail put her hands in both Sam and Sebastian's bandaged ones. Then she muttered something that wasn't English but sounded suspiciously like the fictional language Abigail made up for their role-playing. Sebastian turned a giggle into a cough. Sam relaxed and hid a smirk. He trusted his friends too much, besides this was some sort of like protection thing, anyway, it'll be okay. 

"With this, nothing can bring us apart."


	3. Is This Thing Cursed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the new year and already strange occurrences have happened at the exact same time. Will anything return to normalcy or is the trio doomed to be cursed forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for dog attack, hospitals, needle, suicidal mentions, drug mention, blood
> 
> Sorry for the perspective change so much in this chapter. It's a wild ride... Enjoy :)

It was two weeks since the blood ritual performed in the basement of Robin's shop, unbeknownst to her. For two weeks everything went as they usually did. For two weeks, life could almost be called normal, as if nothing had happened. Winter turned into Spring, and the usual preparations of the new year begun. 

A young farmer was working in their farm in the still chilly spring air. They dropped their hoe down with a soft thud and wiped the sweat droplets from their brow. Getting back into the physical labour of farm work after the winter was tough on the muscles. They were going to get back to work, a large German Shepard Dog, started barking hysterically. The farmer whistled for the dog to come, but it wouldn't move, and it sounded frantic. 

Curious, the farmer, went through their sack and got their sickle. They had no idea how it was possible for so many weeds to grow overnight, but the baren, dead wasteland the farm had been in the winter had become a twisting jungle of broken stumps, chest-high weeds, and giant boulders. They got to work at clearing a path to where their dog was. 

It was late afternoon by the time they managed to make it to the northwestern corner of the farm. The dog sat, and then laid down when they saw the farmer, tail wagging quickly, and let out a sharp bark. 

There was a very large stone that the dog began to paw at. The farmer shooed the dog away and began to break the stone with their pickaxe. Three swings and it cracked and broke apart. They took a moment to catch their breath, the cool air feeling good. 

There was their grandfather's shrine, which they must have forgotten was even there. Four unlit candles surrounded a tiled hole in the ground. The farmer was about to just walk off when a voice called the farmer's name. They looked around, but the hair on the back of their neck stood up, because of that voice... no, it couldn't be.

A hand came up out of the hole. The farmer, meaning to run, tripped over a stump that sent them sprawling painfully to the ground. The dog continued to bark as the hand became an arm, and slowly a whole human figure materialized out of a hole the size of a large diamond.

It was their grandfather. They pointed one gnarled finger towards the farmhouse, then back at the farmer.   
"YOU HAD YOUR TIME. YOU HAD YOUR TIME AND THIS IS HOW YOU USE IT? UNACCEPTABLE. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY BLESSING. INSTEAD, YOU WILL HAVE MY CURSE."

Abigail shot up in bed, covered in sweat. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not. With shaking hands, she got out of bed and went to feed David. She turned on her light, and it flicked a little bit. She took her guinea pig out of its habitat and let him run around on her bedroom floor, watching over him, grateful for the distraction. 

Playing with David always was a form of therapy for her. She wasn't really sure if guinea pigs bonded with humans or not, but his needs were easy to care for and he seemed to be having a good time. He squeaked and ran up on her hands and along the ramps she made for him with her ample free time.  
When she felt that little David had had enough she gently picked him up and placed him back in his habitat, and then fed him.   
The dream was almost forgotten. Almost. She shivered when she thought of it. 

His mom always frowned when Sebastian came back in super late, or as the sun was beginning to rise. He didn't like to waste the dark sleeping during it. It was the only time that actually made him feel alive. He liked to go on long walks in the middle of the night and perch somewhere and watch the sunrise. Most of the time it was the train station, wondering where the trains go and come from when they pass through Stardew Valley. He and Sam have talked about train hopping before and every time one passed through the town, is another day of that temptation. He couldn't leave his friends behind though.

Tonight was no different, except for the fact that it was the end of Winter. Start of a new year. He walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, listening to music, and smoking. He generally didn't do new year's resolutions. It was enough just to be alive, but maybe one day he could get to a point in his life that life would actually mean something. That he wouldn't just smoke to feel something. 

He approached the wooden station and started climbing it. He was agile, and graceful and had no issues maneuvering up high. It wasn't too far off the ground, maybe eight feet, and he could jump that if he had to. He let his feet dangle off the edge and smoked watching the end of the night and the year.

That was when he heard a high pitched squeal, then a dark shape fly right at him, dark wings flying in his face. He tried to swat at it but screamed when the bat sunk its fangs into his wrist. He shifted positions too quickly and soon it was the ground rushing up to meet him. 

He opened his eyes and everything was bright and white. There was so much pain coming from all directions at once. His mouth felt dry and tasted of copper and his head was throbbing.   
"Oh, thank goodness you're awake, how are you feeling." A face entered his field of vision. A mustachioed face with glasses. Harvey. He must be at the clinic.   
"Like shit."  
"I'll give you some extra dosages of pain killers."  
Sebsaation realized he was hooked up to an IV, and the doctor added another fluid bag to the hook. He watched with detached interest as the doctor adjusted the needle stuck into the back of his hand."  
"You didn't have very good veins," Harvey said when he saw Sebastian looking at the needle entry point.  
"Yeah. Figured as much."  
"I'm still trying to figure out if you're concussed or have any broken bones. I'll need to take some X-Rays. I'm the only one who works here at this hour, that's why this is taking so long."  
"Mm," Seb said noncommittally as all the whirring of machines and Harvey's voice tuned out. None of this was real. None of this was happening. His mom was going to kill him. He faded to sleep. 

Sam woke up earlier than usual since there was a new song he was trying to learn. He could almost figure out the chords, but it was a bit more challenging than the ones he did in the past. This might be a little too ambitious of a song yet, he supposed he could give it his all until he felt too frustrated with it.  
He sat up his music stand and looked over the music sheets getting himself in the Zone. He really didn't like to be disturbed when he was practicing because it was really hard for him to get his focus back on track once it was gone. 

He set up his guitar, choosing to play without the amp, because it was still early. He strummed randomly and made a face as the sound didn't match what his trained ears knew. he wondered if Vincent had been messing with his guitar again. He sighed and pulled out his phone and got his tuning app open, just so he can match it perfectly. 

He didn't get through the first line of music when his dad barged in and yelled at him to stop then slammed the door so hard the frame rattled. He balled his hands into fists and sighed. 

"I guess I should have just soundproofed my room all the while he was gone," he said under his breath as he left to get something to eat.   
He found some leftover pizza in the fridge, and not really wanting to stay in the house, headed outside. He needed to clear his head.   
When he was crossing town, he saw a dog running towards him a breakneck pace and Alex sprinting after him. The dog knocked him down and suddenly his vision was full of dog mouth and glowing red eyes (do dogs normally have red eyes?) and breath that smelled like curdled meat. Then the jaw was around his neck. 

"Dude, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came into Rusty," Alex finally managed to catch Rusty and put him back in the gated area with his dog house. "Guess I should get him checked for rabies now, but like he's never done this shit before. I promise you. I have some money if you need me to like compensate for anything, man."

Alex helped Sam up and he had tears in his eyes, and he looked back at the dog, sadly, who by now looked completely normal. Brown eyes glinting in the sunlight, tongue lolling harmlessly out of his mouth, even the stench was gone. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes but the dog still looked the same. Why did he imagine the dog having red eyes? That's when the adrenaline kicked off and he noticed the pain. He brought a hand to his neck and it came back bloody. He stared at the blood, and as if on cue, the pain began. 

He brought his attention to Alex. He was sure the six-foot nothing gridball player would start sobbing in a moment he looked so broken up about this dog.  
"Eh, I mean, as long as you get him checked out, shit happens, yknow."

He wasn't quite how much blood there was until he tore off his clothes to shower. Blood cascaded down the drain. He stayed there for a while under the hot water, until it ran clear. Then he got out and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned his neck either way to see all the angles, but there was nothing there. He took a deep breath and thought there was something strange going on today.

Sebastian sat up. He wasn't sure how long he was out for. He tried to focus his eyes on the clock across the room but his eyes just would not focus. He couldn't really see anything, it was like everything was covered in film. Everything was too bright it hurt his eyes. He never had a concussion, maybe this is what it felt like.   
A door opened and Harvey came in bringing his mom. 

"Oh, Sebby," she looked relieved to see him, and she smiled. He smiled weakly. he tried to focus on the sound of her voice but it was too far away.  
"Did you try and kill yourself?" She looked sad as if she had been crying. He tried to shake off the nauseous haze, and comfort her but all he could do was shake his head, which made his ears ring. He winced.  
"I was told you jumped off the train station." He shook his head again.   
Without him being completely aware of what was going on or how he got there he was in his bed again. He didn't remember leaving the clinic. 

Abigail almost dropped the phone when Robin told her about Sebastian's accident. She called Sam immediately after. They met up in Sebastian's room.   
"Please be careful with him, I think he might be hiding some deep depression inside him." Sam and Abigail exchanged *are you serious* expressions out of sight of Robin as they made their way down to Sebastian's room.

The room was completely dark. Abigail turned on a dim lamp. Sebastian was sitting on his bed reading a comic book. He looked up when he saw them come in.   
"You're reading down here in the dark?" Sam looked askance at Sebastian's open book. "You could get major eye strain doing that."

"Actually. No, I think the coolest thing happened to me. I can see perfectly."  
Sam and Abigail glanced at each other. 

"Uh... ok then dude how many fingers am I holding up" Sam turned out the lamp and stuck his fist out in front of him.

"Its a trick question."

Sam sighed as he flicked the lamp back on the dim setting. "Yeah, you're right."

Sebastian tossed the book aside in frustration. "I don't know what happened. It was a freak accident. One second I was on the roof of the station, the next on the ground. Also, I think a bat bit me."

Abagail gasped, "EUGH!"

"Everyone thinks I took the plunge, which I mean, I get it, but also, that wasn't my intention. You want to know what else fucking sucks now though? I can't use my computer without my eyes just burning. I have like extreme light sensitivity."

"They have glasses for that I'm pretty sure," Sam looked thoughtful. "But I'm sure you could just wear really dark sunglasses or turn your brightness down as far as it can go."

"True."

"I hate to ask, but you're not on any like, hard drugs right," Abigail asked apologetically 

"Nah, just weed," then he laughed, "Man, news of this gets out people are going to be even more convinced weed kills people and stuff."

"So you're okay? Like are you in any pain or anything?" Abigail asked

"No. I mean I only fell from eight or so feet, so it wasn't the biggest deal, however, I could have landed wrong and broken anything. I'm not sure how that didn't happen. I'm fine, generally speaking, except for the headaches, and light sensitivity, and my eyes are just... strangely dry now."

"Uh, I had something weird to me happen today too," Sam's heart started to race as he remembered the incident. "So y'know Alex's dog, well it jumped me today."  
"SAM WHAT ARE YOU OKAY?" Abigail gasped loudly. Sebastian winced. She automatically lowered her voice. 

"It was weird. The dog just came at me, and then after that was completely docile. It bled a lot and hurt a lot, there was so much blood in the shower I nearly fainted. Anyways, when I looked in the mirror there was no bite mark."

Sebastian rubbed his hand across his face.  
"I had a strange dream before I got up this morning," Abigail said quietly.   
"About what?" Sam prompted.

"You know that farmer that lives in that old place down there, well like I had a dream that they were getting attacked by their grandfather's ghost." Seb snorted. "Okay, yeah wow, that sounds a lot less terrifying than dreaming it."

Abigail looked up at the ceiling and at that exact moment, it started to rain.


	4. Bury a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for this chapter   
> violence, blood, teeth trauma ? 
> 
> It gets angsy, and this chapter actually made me cry to write...

It felt like years passed, although it must have only been a couple of weeks (time had a strange way of changing the way it felt like it was passing sometimes) when Sebsatian felt like he could actually stand leaving his room. He felt like everything became way too real, and way too much, as if he had entered another reality. 

His eyes were bloodshot, since he literally haven't slept in weeks. He had tried everything from weed to sleeping pills but nothing had any affect. The strangest thing was he didn't feel the least bit tired, just overwhelmed with how much more he could suddenly sense and feel. It wasn't a sixth sense, per se, just every single one of his senses had been heightened to the point they felt like a sixth sense.

He stopped smoking, it did absolutely nothing for him anymore, in fact he had no way of release from this hell state. 

Sam and Abigail came over, but as he grew increasingly more and more withdrawn, and he found it hard to focus on anything that was spoken to him, he knew he was worrying them. He didn't want to, but he knew something was seriously wrong with him. 

The thing that stood out the most to him was that he couldn't eat anymore, even if he wanted to. He already had a bit of a low appetite, beforehand, so shrugging off food was never something made a big deal over. Now he just could not consume food - he tried, and he threw up for hours black sticky bile.   
He texted Sam. He needed to talk, to let this all out. 

Sam arrived fifteen minutes later parking his bike by the side gate. The store was closed and Sebsatians parents were out so he ran straight to his room taking the stairs two at a time and knocked on the basement door.

When Sebsatian opened the door, Sam caught a wiff of a slight musty decaying smell. He tried not to cringe but the smell was making his eyes water, Sebsatian must have seen anyways because he motioned for the door. 

"Let's go outside, we can walk and talk."

"Yeah, that's a good idea man, you look like you need fresh air anyways."

As Sebsatian left the dark of his room, Sam got a good look at him and noticed the bad physical state his friend was in. His coarse hair was unwashed and unbrushed, parts of it all clumped up. There were dark stains on his clothes, and purple circles under his eyes. 

As Sam took this all in, he grabbed his friend in a bear hug. His body was so cold even through his clothes, it was like hugging an ice block. Seb stood rigedly hands at his sides, but then gingerly wrapped his arms around Sam's back.

When Sam pulled away there were tears shining down his cheeks. 

So Sebsatian told him everything as they sat under a pine tree, throwing sticks into the water below. He told him how he was feeling, how everything hurt too much. How he missed his friends. He told him everything while Sam wore that kicked dog expression that twisted in Sebsatian's gut. 

"I'm starting to notice some things about me too," Sam said quietly. He was sitting on a large rock with his legs spread out and he stared at the forest floor beneath them.  
Sebsatian sat silent waiting for Sam to begin.

"I uh... I thought it was just testortone, but it's strange, man...." he stopped again, fiddled with a pine cone, ripping it into sections. "I can't stop eating first thing, like I usually have a big appetite, yeah, but it's like doubled. My mom noticed and won't stop asking me about it." He stopped again still not looking anywhere near Sebsatian. "It's weird because I've been on T for a few years now, and it's always very gradual, very slow. I don't know what's happening to me or if I'm going insane."

"Sam," Seb began and Sam looked at him. "Do you want to hear what I think?"

Sam slowly nodded. 

"I think there is something after us. I think a curse has been placed on us and now we're transforming in some capacity."

Sam's expression went from shock to realization to rage all in the span of seconds.

"WHAT?"

"I don't need you wigging out on me, though."

Sam took several deep breaths to calm himself. Sebsatian sat closer to him. 

"Listen carefully. I think I understand what is going on, using our worst traits against us." The rage flared behind Sam's eyes again and Seb did his best to ignore it although everytime hurt worse than anything he knew. He'd only ever truly seen Sam angry in the last few years a handful of times, but before that, he used to have a very hot temper. He put his hand gingerly on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched away a bit, and Seb felt pained at first then realized his hands were super cold. 

"This isn't you, you know who Sam is? He's cheery and outgoing, even when it drives me up the wall," Sebsatian paused to see if his teasing would put a smile on Sam's face. It didn't. "You're better than this. I know you."

They sat there in silence for a long while. 

Finally, Sam let out a breath he had been holding for a long while, and with it all Sam's rage seemed to disiapate into the cool air. He threw his head back and screamed, just emptying his lungs and his mind of everything.

Sebsatian joined in and soon they both went from screaming to laughing. 

That was when Sebsatian noticed a figure standing a bit in his blind spot, however, when he turned around to look more clearly - it was gone.   
"I think we're being watched," Sebsatian said too low for anyone but Sam to hear.

Sebsatian was then aware of a pounding sound that drownded out everything. It was a thobbing sound that got faster, but remained steady. The pumping of blood. He realized with shock he could hear Sam's heartbeat. He glanced over at his friend, and his gaze lingered on his chest that expanded and contracted with every frantic breath Sam pulled in and out of his lungs. 

All Sebsatian could think of was blood bubbling, and how strangely tempting that was. The thought filled his mind, and he realized Sam was talking to him. He couldn't focus, couldn't think about anything but thoughts that horrifyied him. 

He got up and ran off leaving Sam calling after him. 

Sebsatian locked his bedroom door, and slipped off his shoes. He wasn't shaking or flushed or anything, but he was nonetheless frazzled. There was something wrong with him, there was no doubt about that, anymore. He had the urge right there to open his best friend's juggular and drink his blood. 

Vampire.

The word entered his mind, and suddenly, it couldn't be disposed of. It stuck with a sense of dread. 

Monster. 

He banged his head on the wall, which only made him dizzy, but didn't hurt in the slightest. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth and realized all his molars were coming loose. Putting his finger in his mouth, he pulled hard, not feeling any pain, and pulled until he heard a crack and he was holding a bloody tooth in his palm.  
He stuck his tongue in the hole and there was another tooth in there already.

Abigail only recently learning her father was not the person who raised her but instead was a wizard, who had been living in this town. She couldn't resist - she had to go pay a visit. She might even be able to fight monsters in a better, cooler way, with a Wizard's advice and teaching. 

It had taken a while for Abigail to actually convince her mom to give her the address of her ex. Caroline was protective over her daughter, and she was afraid that something was going to happen to her at the Wizard's domain. Still, that was his daughter too... Whether she liked the idea or not.

Abigail liked to spend her days playing her flute in an isolated area, and watching the Juminos come out of hiding, as though they were summoned by her playing.   
But, there have been serious things happening too. Strange things have happened to her friends - friends she had known most of her whole life. She needed to be able to help them, because it seemed like since nobody knew what was going on with either of them, it might be magic.   
She found the path which lead to a small stone tower, easily enough, despite the twisty forest. 

She reached out to knock on the door, and it swung open before she touched the door revealing a short man with dark purple hair and a pointed hat, wrapped in a cloak standing by a giant couldron. 

A giant whiff of what smelled like an earthy and chemical scent assaulted her nose. 

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? COME IN OR GO AWAY!"  
Abigail decided against fleeing, although she didn't know if it was the smartest decision. Still, she felt she had to try to save her friends.  
She stepped through the door, which swung closed behind her so fast she felt a breeze on her face.

"I'm Abigail, I'm uh Caroline's dau-d-daughter," Abigail stuttered and she realized she was shaking.

"I'm only kidding with you. I knew who you were the whole time. I have been watching you." 

Abigail gasped with horror.  
"Now, let's not waste any time (Mine especially). There IS a reason you've come in here, hmmmm?"

"M-m-my fr-friends," Abigial was trying to speak through her jaws clattering.

"Yes your friends. They seem to be having quite the rough time lately, hmmm?"

"You have to help them..." Abigial was still shaking but was starting to get more confident. "Please."

"I have to, hmmm? I don't think I do. However, if you add something and make it an offer I can't refuse. Maybe. I also must warn you about this town. It is filled with dark, arcane energies."

"What you can't just help them?!" Abigial fumed, "So, you're saying this town is cursed, and you've known about this?!"

"Yes, of course I've known about this. It is a wonderful spot for my research," the wizard claimed. "However, the forces are watching you most closely. You are magic so the dark forces are interested in you."

".....by getting to my friends."

"Exactly so. Now, as for what you can do to help, there are things buried deep underground containing raw power, Void and Solar Essence. I will need you to bring me both, and I can begin to make a charm for you."

Abigail's head was spinning with all this new information.   
"So, do you know what's wrong with my friends? The doctors don't and t-"

"Your friend Sam is now slowly transforming into a werewolf. Your friend Sebsatian is a newly awakened vampire."

Now Abigial's face clouded, "I don't know if you're making fun of me, but that can't be real?"

"Oh can't it? I forgot, you're an expert on magic, hmmm? There is a lot out there that you might not realize is real. This is not all fun and games. In fact, your friend Sebsatian has started to realize what he has a craving for. It won't be long now before the whole town is caught up and infected."

"YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO INFECT EVERYONE?"

"If you don't save them there won't be a town anymore. Even your parents might be wiped out. You do realize the stakes right, hmmm?"

Abigail felt like she was going to be sick. This what she always wanted, in a way, but the reality was so much harsher to deal with than what she imagined what it would be like. She had to go on a quest to get magical items to save her friends who are now becoming monsters to not infect the town. Well, she was now a main character, but she would now much rather be a side character.

The wizard walked, his ropes swishing around him over to a small glowing box, farther in his living space. It was pulsing bright blue. He beckoned Abigail over and she shuffled over, her boots making hollow tapping sounds on the hardwood flooring. 

"Touch this, with both hands. You will be back in your room. Do not come back until you have what I asked you to get."

Abigial hestiated and placed both hands on the glowing center. The light got really bright and then she was back in her bedroom. There was a slight tingling sensation on her skin, and all her hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were standing up.

So, she ended up meeting her biological father, but it wasn't at all how she expected. Still, everything was counting on her.

Sam had watched Sebsatian run off, without looking back. He had a weird look in his eyes, and an expression that was very unreadable to Sam. Nonetheless, it made him angry. Even after he called after Sebsatian, he got no answer. 

Sam started making the walk home. He checked the time on his wristwatch and was shocked it was only ten pm. He could have sworn he had been out the whole night.  
It took a good thirty minutes to walk back to town, using only the moonlight (it was a half moon, he observed absently) as a guide. 

Most everyone was probably home, or at the tavern. Alex was standing by a far wall of the tavern, drinking from his water bottle with sweat running down his face.   
Sam bumped into him as he walked past and his rage exploded and he grabbed Alex's water bottle and dumped it into his face. 

"Your dog ruined my life," Sam growled.

Without thinking, a spluttering, dripping Alex screamed obcenties and attempted to punch Sam in the gut, who's reflexes were faster caught Alex's fist and put all his body power in his hand and crushed Alex's hand. There was a loud crack and Alex screamed, his body crumpling backwards as Sam let go. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I USED TO THINK YOU WERE COOL," He was gritting his teeth against the pain. "Fuck with me again and I'll KILL YOU."

Sam didn't remember any of that though. He just stepped in through his front door and he freaked out when he saw the blood all over himself. Blood was dripping from his fingers drip drip drip and making a small pool on the vinyl flooring. Watching it grow was hypnotizing, and knew he had to wash all of this off before his parents woke up. 

He was near hysterics when he called Sebsatian who immediately answered.

"I'm very sorry Sam. I had to leave, if you need me to, I can explain what happened. "

"Fuck dude, I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm covered in blood."

"WHAT?"

"It's not my blood," the word Blood revebreated through Sebsatians skull. Blood. Blood. 

"Shit, Sam, what happened!?"

"I don't remember!" Sam was wailing at this point, going into full hysterics which made Sebsatian giddy.

"This isn't good. Maybe just try and stay put. Don't go anywhere. Just stay there."

"You don't think I'd... hurt someone... would you?"

"Look, Sam. I'm not ruling it out as a possiblity, I mean I almost hurt you today."

Sam actually dropped the phone, it slipped out of his grasp and it stared at it, before he picked it back up and muttered an apology, but the line was already dead.


	5. Hungry Like A Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a chapter with Alex's perspective. Much lighter chapter, but not too much happens.  
> tw broken bone, abuse mention

Alex was fuming, he hadn't remembered feeling this angry at someone, since the first time his dad raised his hand to his mom.  
That bastard broke his hand. He needed both his hands to go pro, an injury might set him back, and then what?  
It turned out it wasn't even a clean break, according to the doc's x-rays, that bastard had literally shattered his hand, and the bone fragments were causing damage to his muscles. 

His hand was wrapped in plaster, and bound in a sling, his fingers all bruised purpled. It was going to be hell to work-out in this state. 

Then, he realized something, how the hell was that guy able to do that. The fuck was that? 

Steroids, that's probably it, Alex thought to himself. Definitely steroids. He heard stories of people on other teams who used steroids and it ended up fuckin' them up royally. Why the hell would a guitar player need steroids though, unless he just wanted to seem intimidating, because if so, checkmate.

Haley came to visit him in the clinic, and signed his cast. Almost like they were still in high school. She wrote her name in a big flowery font encased in a heart.  
They'd been best friends for years now, and was the first person who knew any of the mess of his family life, and also the first person hew ever came out as bi to.  
She liked gossip, but she also knew how to keep secrets. However, Alex thought, with a bit of spite, he hoped she told the whole town what had happened, and, since they were frequently on the same wavelength she unflipped her hot pink phone and was suddenly relaying the story to her sister, Emily, who would probably share it on Twitter later.  
As for his grandparents, well, they reacted just as he expected they would too. 

George rode into the clinic, steering his wheelchair carefully. He was shouting (and probably didn't have his hearing aid in, Alex thought with amusement) about lawsuits and how he will get right on that phone and get the best lawyer to represent this case. He also threw the word 'fuck' in his rantings several times which made Evelyn gasp and tut.  
Evelyn was more sympathetic, asking Alex about the pain and if she could get him anything. 

Nobody could believe that Sam had done this. Hell, not even Alex was really convinced. I mean, it had been dark, but there probably wasn't anyone else it could have been.  
Something had happened to him, because he always knew him as someone who made everyone smile and laugh, who didn't really have a mean bone in his body. Steroids, man, Jesus, I know I'm never gonna get on them. They make you crazy. Also, he hung out with weirdos so maybe they rubbed off on him or something. 

Back at home, his grandpa called Sam's house and heard a screamed, one-sided conversation from his bedroom. He heard the words 'lawsuit,' 'insurance claim' and 'fucking asshole' several times. Alex smirked and closed the door, flopped down on his bed and turned the television on to watch the game. 

He was getting into the gridball game, and slowly forgetting the cause for the injury. He cheered when his favourite team got a touch down, and called his favourite players' numbers at the television set. 

The doorbell rang, which pulled him of the game enough to go lurk in the hall. 

Sam's parents (his dad was huge maybe six and a half feet, looked even taller standing in here) were sitting awkwardly in the rec room, facing George and Evelyn. 

George pumped his chair and moved around the corner, spotting Alex hovering in the hall, bewildered. 

"Come down here, Alex."

So Alex shrugged and joined everyone in the rec room. 

"I can't believe my son would do this," Jodi's hands were clasping the collar of her shirt, "We believe he might be on drugs, he says he doesn't remember any of it."

Evelyn gasped. "Oh my, but he seemed like such a nice boy. That's such a shame."

Kent's gruff voice dominated the room, "You never can tell it seems. I suppose this all must be my fault, I don't even know my own son as well as I should."

Alex was bewildered, "Uh, I hate to like make you upset, sir, but I think drugs are the least of the problem. What he did should have been, like, physically impossible."

"Drugs can make you do very strange things," Jodi responded. 

"No, but like, that literally couldn't have happened. I've arm wrestled that guy before, he never could do that, I don't know maybe figure out what the hell's wrong with your son."

Evelyn gasped, "Alex, that's rude."

"I'm sorry grams, but I can't sit here and listen to this, this is bullshit, alright," then he made a bee-line back to his room, and shut the door with his foot, plopping back on his bed, and sighed.

He loved his grandparents but they were old people with old ideas. The only drug he could think of that could turn you into something like that were steroids. And, god, if they found out, that he'd had tried quite a lot of stuff with Haley since Emily had a nearly bottomless stash, he wasn't sure what they'd do. Drugs didn't make her into a superhuman. It made her a little strange, sometimes, but, she was always a little strange.

He thought back to Rusty's attack. Now that he thought of it, what was THAT? He did get her tested and got all her vaccines, and she did not have rabies or... anything. A completely healthy dog attacked someone who is now acting like an animal.  
Hey, wait a minute, that's like a werewolf right? What if Rusty turned Sam into a werewolf?  
It was the only explanation that actually made sense to him, because, man where would Sam even get steroids?

He called Haley and told her what he thought she laughed, like peals of bells.  
"Look, Alex, you're cute, but sometimes, you're kind of dumb."  
"Hey, I never once claimed to be a fucking nerd. So, what else could it be?"  
"Dude, he just like... lost it... like I guess it can happen to anyone."  
"Yeah, but, how could he crush my hand?"  
"OH MY GOD stop thinking about it, you're going to like... I don't know be depressed or something."  
"Shit, yeah, I don't like to think, just nothing's adding up."  
"So, like, let it, it doesn't really concern you anymore."  
"Fuck yeah, true, really don't want to get involved in that shitshow."  
"Glad I could help!"

As much as he didn't want to be involved in this anymore, he was sure that his involvement would be against his will, especially since his grandfather is insisting a court hearing. He didn't even really want to press charges, after all, there was not even enough to prove.

He was content to just let it run its course and let Sam's reputation be destroyed instead. That was small town justice, and Haley was already on top of that.  
Alex felt his thoughts wander.

Damn, it might be cool as hell to be a werewolf, think of what that could do for his athletic career.  
Thinking about that reminded him that THAT BASTARD BROKE MY HAND.


End file.
